


【图文】被监禁的十五个实例（监禁生活十五题）

by sarriathmg



Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Chains, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Imprisonment, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Slade&Rose&Terra&Jericho, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Dick Grayson, Prompt Art, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, Restraints, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stockholm Syndrome, Thanksgiving
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 杰森·陶德，罗宾，或泰坦的最新成员，意识到自己正成为一个雇佣兵的团队，和一位神秘的名为“变节者”的男人的俘虏。图文呈现罗宾被囚禁的十五个实例，连接成一个完整的线性故事。1-犯罪者（们）2-水3-歌声音乐4-逃离失败5-思乡症
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696888
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. 犯罪者（们）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fifteen Instances of Captivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389583) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 突然发现很久以前的30题挑战很适合用来搞图文，于是去挖出了当时自己一直很感兴趣的一篇监禁生活十五题。
> 
> 你不用看过《变节者》。
> 
> 完整的十五题可以在文章最后找到。

一共有五个。

杰森知道这件事，完全得归功于他们的声音和投射在墙上的阴影。

首先是斯莱德·威尔逊。这是一个杰森永远不会听错的声音，是他被击昏前听到的最后一个声音。就在罗宾被人从任务中盗取，被带来这里并用锁链囚禁在牢房之前。即使没有了他头盔上安装的变声器，它也非常有个人特色。

他还认识另外一个人的声音，这仅是因为她的臭名在泰坦中传得很广。她是背叛了他们的金发女孩。当她的影子从门缝前走过时，杰森有时会闻到隔壁房间传来的充满人造气味的香水，同时刺鼻又充满女性味。

还有另一位年轻女性，一个叫斯莱德为“爸爸”的人，以及一个杰森怀疑不能说话的人，因为有时他透过门缝看到两个人的影子，听到的却只有一个人在自言自语。

然后有 _他。_ 雇佣兵的神秘徒弟。没人知道他的来历。他的声音如此诱人而充满魅力，使杰森的脊椎发麻，但又带了一种黑暗情调，使他仅因为提及他的名字就感到恐惧。

当杰森晚上独自在架子床上入睡时，他的脸有时会出现在他面前。一个年轻人戴面具的面孔，给他一种似曾相识的感觉，让杰森觉得熟悉却无法断定的一张脸，长期笼罩着他。属于变节者的脸。


	2. 水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个男人说：“你知道，如果你先死于脱水，你将永远不会离开这里。”

杰森不知道他们想要什么，但这位神秘的徒弟必须与之有关。

在最初的几天里，杰森根本不合作。年轻的佣兵每天两次进入他的牢房，检查他的情况并更换他的食物和水，然后他会独自离开他。杰森拒绝消耗绑架者给他的任何东西。不论是放在纸盘和金属托盘上的鸡肉三明治，还是他们放在牢房里的几瓶瓶装水。没有任何证据表明他们没有把药物放在食物里使他保持顺从。

监禁期间的无聊让杰森去着迷于绑架者的目的，着迷于他被关在哪里。最重要的是，他着迷于斯莱德的徒弟，变节者。这是一种不健康的行为，每当他听到门外的声音时，手都会不自觉地伸展。当他的捕获者打开它并走来，他会跳起来，像一只裸露爪子的野猫向他跳去，开启一场他知道自己无法取胜的战斗。

变节者不在乎，或者是他决定陪杰森消遣一下。他第一次尝试是立即被击倒的。杰森从地板上爬起来的时候，那个人已经走了，只剩下一盘新的食物和瓶装水给他。杰森第二次准备得更好。在变节者走进来之前，他已经聆听好了，并保持了他的站位。他完全没有机会。变节者故意让着他几秒，只是为了让他有点希望，但是在杰森再次被踢到地板上的时候，他的绑架者甚至没有付出任何努力。

这种粗暴的对待让杰森痉挛和咳嗽。当他抬头时，变节者甚至都没有在看他。戴着面具的男人站在他几个小时前带来的未经处理的食物和水旁边，蓝眼睛透露不赞赏的神色。

那个男人说：“你知道，如果你先死于脱水，你将永远不会离开这里。”

杰森感觉自己的内心因愤怒和愤慨而燃烧，他在反驳时几乎吐出口水来了。

“说的就像你打算放了我一样，混蛋！”

变节者回答，“即使我不这样做，你又打算如何做呢？你要选择自杀来抗议吗？比起这个，因为失水而死是更好的选择吗？”

“比起让你给我下药更好，”杰森面无表情地说。

变节者哼了一声。他将新托盘放到地面上，并在碰都没被人碰过的食物旁边捡起一个未打开的瓶子。

当变节者向他走来时，杰森努力挣扎并试图逃脱，但是装甲膝盖向腹部有效地一踢使他停了下来，喘着粗气。年长的男人一把攥起他的头发，强迫他抬起下巴。密封的瓶子打开时发出啵的一声，杰森只能去接受对方将瓶嘴嘴强行压在他的嘴唇上。

瓶子稍微倾斜，凉飕飕的液体开始流动。杰森噘起嘴以试图抵抗，只是螺旋状的瓶口进入了他的口腔，绕过了他闭合的牙齿，直接倒入了他的喉咙。

它使人感到羞耻和沮丧，但他干涩的喉管确实得到了滋润。试图退后只会使他的头皮疼痛，直到强行喂食结束。 变节者拧回瓶口，放开他的头发，杰森咳嗽并擦了擦嘴。

“你是什么——水中有什么？”他问，担忧和恐惧逐渐蔓延到他的声音中，“这里面下药了，不是吗？你这个混蛋！”

“也许，”变节者平静地回答，“也许我们在里面放了东西，也许没有。只有一种办法得知，不是吗？”

雇佣军抚平了他们的头发，使杰森凌乱和直立的头发变得顺滑，杰森感到脊椎发凉。

绑架者说，“吃点东西，罗宾，我待会儿再回来检查，确保你不会再尝试愚蠢的事情。”

这样，变节者离开房间并在身后锁上了门。


	3. 音乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都是灰色而乏味的。杰森因缺乏兴奋剂而发疯。他没有什么可以依靠的理智。没有。
> 
> 没有，除了他旁边房间里预定的钢琴旋律。

房间又小又空。除了可以睡觉的架子床和可以点亮夜晚的灯之外，他只有一间小浴室可以使用。天花板附近有一扇小窗户，为他提供了这里唯一的自然采光，而杰森手腕上的锁链阻止他在有限的半径范围内走动。

一切都是灰色而乏味的。杰森因缺乏兴奋剂而发疯。他没有什么可以依靠的理智。没有。

除了他旁边房间里预定的钢琴旋律。这些音符，是以纯熟的手法精准演奏的精美音符。有时是贝多芬，有时是《 _ 玛丽·波平斯 _ 》或《 _ 绿野仙踪》 _ ，但总是在傍晚大约同一时间开始，在那个甜蜜的地方，太阳在日落前几分钟开始开始变成微红色。每天都如此准时。

杰森很快就接受了这个模式。他开始等待，在排定的音乐开始前几分钟坐在墙旁。有时他将耳朵按在墙上，而其他时候他只是坐着听。推测要播放的歌曲始终是一种享受，就像小孩子期待圣诞节一样。音符在墙壁上震动，将他带到他的思想不用再漫游的地方。不必在专注于当前困境的地方。

变节者几天后发现了。杰森全神贯注于什至没有注意到男子是何时拿着他的晚饭进来的。当他意识到时，他浑身一跳，因为放下了警惕而狠狠地自责了一通。

“是谁在弹？”杰森立即问，暂时忘记了他的处境，“你的团队中的某个人吗？”

“这不关你的事，”那人简单地回答并将托盘放在地上。

第二天，当他回来时，杰森惊讶地发现他的绑架者给他带来了一些东西。掌上游戏机。一个新模型，除去任何互联网连接。上面保存着各种游戏和电影，当他对变节者投去质疑的表情时，对方只是耸了耸肩。

他说：“你看上去很无聊。”

当然，杰森要做的第一件事就是尝试用他的新设备入侵该地方的任何网络。无线互联网连接、周围的任何网络或斯莱德从事佣工工作的互动连接都可以。但是任务是失败的。他最终放弃了，取而代之的是娱乐自己。

杰森首先看完了那些电影。大多数都是动作戏，不是他偏爱的那种影片，但它至少比无聊着要好些。然后，他尝试玩游戏，但在最初的15分钟内输了近10次之后，最终把那可怜的东西丢到一边。之后，他就没再碰过那个游戏机。

杰森无法猜测变节者如何如此迅速地了解这些细节，但是当下次男人走进他的牢房时，他已经为他准备了更多的东西。

那个磁带播放器杰森确实认真地听了，而且磁带还不错。但是即使如此，他总是在晚上把它们放在一边，以去听那些准时的钢琴音乐。录制的歌曲与真实的演奏是不能比的。第二天，叛徒带给他了书籍。这次他终于开始关注了。他最喜欢的作家的名字写在精美的封面上，使他无法无视。

杰森开始把一天中的大部分时间里都花在阅读上面，甚至没有像他在这里的前几天那样计划逃跑。他熬夜读书，常常坐在灯下的地板上，直到他太累了，甚至睁不开眼睛。甚至，有几次当他醒来，会发现自己已经在地板上睡着了。

直到变节者在一个傍晚抱着用来摆放台灯的小桌子进来的时候，杰森才意识到自己最近一直没有去靠墙坐着，而是更愿意在读书时用钢琴曲作为他的抒情乐。当他太着迷于书本时，他有几次甚至几次忘记了音乐。

“听起来不错，不是吗？”男人说，同时把桌子推到床边。

杰森从书里抬起头，皱着眉头。另一个熟悉的旋律在演奏，它既美丽又悲伤。杰森一直在听。他对被打扰并不太高兴。

他讽刺地回答：“没错，如果你能闭嘴的话。”

变节者眯起眼睛。他似乎正在研究他，但是杰森现在感到太自大，无法去害怕对方的威胁。

他再次低头看书，说道：“这个弹琴的人一听就比你更有品味。”

“是这样吗？”变节者说，听起来很恼火。

“是的，”杰森不加思索地回答，挠了挠脖子上的瘀伤，“我无法想象你能拥有这么高的水准。”

刺客冷冷地说：“或者，也许是你最近过得太过舒适了，也许是时候重新让你明白你现在的处境了。”

杰森因为这句话寒毛直竖。他听到杂音和脚步声，颤抖了一下，但是当他抬起头时，他看到的只是变节者离开房间时的背影，在他的身后猛撞上了门。突然的噪音使杰森跳了起来。


	4. 逃离失败

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面前的人蹲下来时衣服发出摩擦的声音，靠脚掌持衡，而手腕则放在他的大腿上。杰森停顿了一下，然后抬起头，凝视着变节者难以理解的淡蓝色眼睛。

战斗时的变节者，就像斯莱德·威尔逊一样。

他的行动强壮有力，双脚牢固地踩地，重心靠下、稳固，每一击都是隐秘且不动声色的，总能打在最痛的位置。

变节者就像一个佣兵一样战斗，和人们会从丧钟最得力的门徒身上期望看到的那样。但是他的动作也带有一种优雅，一种熟悉感。每当男人在空中翻越都会画出一条完美的曲线，就像黄金比例般美好，像一个舞者在练习他最具标志性的动作。杰森几乎被它迷住了。

这次的尝试是一场灾难。尽管，当逃脱被抓住时杰森就已经知道自己没有任何机会了，他仍然去尝试了反击。变节者让泰坦们闻风丧胆，甚至布鲁斯和一些正联的成员都对他怀有戒心。在他们短短几秒钟的冲突之后杰森就明白了这个人的名声是如何而得来的，他每一个攻击都只能打空，而变节者在各个方面都比他更快、更好。几乎就像他知道杰森所有会做的动作一样。以这个男人对他的了解，几乎毫不费力就预知了他下面的行动，并且在杰森意识到之前就把他翻倒了。

现在，杰森第四次被撞倒在了地上，抱住覆满淤青的腹部痛苦不堪。他咬紧了牙齿，默默地骂着这个神秘的男人，这个在过去的两个星期里一直囚禁着他的人。

脚步声向他靠近，直到杰森透过下垂的睫毛看到年轻的佣兵的双脚。当然，变节者不会攻击或着来抓他。无论如何，他可不需要费多的的劲就能重新夺回他。这个男人只是把他们俩的这个小运动当作自娱自乐。一个可以被称之为“捉迷——但无处可藏”的游戏。

“站起来，”声音平稳地在他的耳边想起，黑暗而宏伟。关于这个人的一切都是个谜。如塞壬之歌。“蝙蝠侠见到你这样的话会为你而羞耻的。”

“操你的，”杰森忍不住呲牙说道。他受够了这个家伙的废话。最初他是在与泰坦的任务被击昏并被俘虏的。然后他就被带到这里，被这些精神病囚禁并孤立了数周，他的所有基本需求都是绑架者才能给予的奢侈品。全部是用来控制他的道具。杰森已经受够了。他可不想再被蒙在鼓里了，他想要答案。

“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”杰森问：“如何你们以为可以威胁到该死的 _ 蝙蝠侠 _ 的赎金，那你可就够愚蠢的。你们把我困在这却什么都不做，也从不回答我的任何问题！”

“你是个聪明的孩子，罗宾，”变节者平静地回答，“也许你可以靠自己弄清这其中的原因。”

“怪人，”杰森冷冷地说，“放了我，行吗？”

面前的人蹲下来时衣服发出摩擦的声音，靠脚掌持衡，而手腕则放在他的大腿上。杰森停顿了一下，然后抬起头，凝视着变节者难以理解的淡蓝色眼睛。

“斯莱德把你当做礼物给了我，小翅膀，”男人低声而私密地说。 “而且我会照顾任何属于我的东西。”

杰森凝视着前方，吞咽下突然而来的强烈恐惧。

“我想知道布鲁斯到底在你身上看到了什么？”变节者继续说：“英勇？正义？所有这些，都可能会在某一天把你害死。”

冷酷的蔚蓝色眼睛透过多米诺面具上的开口深意地凝视着他。杰森震惊地抬头看他，脸上充满畏惧。

这个人刚说出一个名字，轻易到就像在描述晚饭该吃什么。这个名字，他不应该知道——

——他怎么会知道蝙蝠侠的名字叫布鲁斯？

_ 变节者， _ 这家伙到底是谁？！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后两句台词来自这个[古早漫画截图](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/status/1287321504192114690)，罗宾第一次见到夜翼的时候。
> 
> 是身份梗的巅峰使用案例了👍


	5. 思乡症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森因为逃跑企图被关了起来。今天是感恩节，而他还生病了。

当通往暗室的门第n次打开时，杰森甚至没有抬头。他前一阵子已经停止这样做了。

杰森的全身酸痛。变节者因他的不服而将他锁在这个小屋里，因为他竟敢从他们给他建造的那个镀金小笼子里逃出来。在这里，没有灯光，空气还很凉，尤其是自从夜幕降临以来。

然而，这不代表他就能分辨白昼和晚上，毕竟这鬼地方那么黑。杰森不喜欢。

他在寒冷中缩在自己的身体，鼻子闷了一下。他的头很沉，但至少他不再发抖了。不久前寒冷已经使他不再颤抖。现在，杰森只是想缩起来，在黑暗中，在硬化的地板上睡着，他的铁链环绕着他。

走廊上的光线正在袭击杰森的眼球，他希望无论身在何处的人都能尽快离开。当钥匙从锁孔中滑出时，它发出金属般的声音，拿着新食物的人走近他，脚步声在小房间里回荡。

黑暗使房间显得比实际更大。一秒钟之内，新来者仿佛还在一英里外，但下一刻，他已经站在杰森的上方了，并且将托盘放在他旁边。

杰森将头埋在怀里，不理会那个男人。他不想回应，他希望对方能离开并让他独自一人。但是男人没有。

 _你为什么还在这儿？_ 杰森想问。 _放下那该死的食物的食物就够了，然后离开，顺便拿走那些我动都没动过的三明治。_ 他根本没碰过最后两餐。

“怎么了？”新来者问。是变节者，从他的衣服瑟瑟的声音杰森猜测他没有穿制服。在杰森受刑期间一直是她将食物带给他，那杰森为什么刚才还会觉得可能是别人？

他没有回答，于是没过多久对方就伸出手，用背面轻轻抚摸他的额头。

变节者说：“你正在发烧。”杰森冷笑，带着一种鼻音。

“为什么我上次进来的时候你什么都没说？”雇佣军继续说道，“你完全可以开口说点什么的。”

哦，但是绑架者面前露出弱点对他可是一点好处也没有，不是吗？

杰森四年韦恩庄园。他想念自己生病时可能会任性一些，有机会不去巡逻而是留在家里，和布鲁斯一起看电视，阿尔弗雷德为他煮着暖鸡汤。在家时，他可以躺在温暖的床上，暂时不担心任何事情。一个他可以与亲人共度的地方。

这里可不是家，他在这个地方没有亲人。因此，他无视了变节者，没有回答他的任何问题。

男子说：“快点，起来。我带你去一个暖和点的房间。”

当变节者向前倾并将他包裹在怀里时，杰森想和他扭打。取而代之的是，他发现自己无法抵御来自男人身体的那种温暖。他反而贴向了那种暖意。

一只手伸到杰森的背上，并以向下的动作抚摸他。变节者正在嘲笑他。

他说：“好了，好了，假如你一开始没有逃跑的话，也就不会有这一出了，不是吗？”

杰森抽着鼻子说了句“操你的”并试图向后退，但变节者的手臂缩得更紧了。

他说：“停着别动，我要带你去床上。”

正如他所说的那样，变节者正在用一把钥匙解锁杰森的手铐，并将他从地板上捡起来。杰森挣扎，但他因为生病而变得虚弱。突然间，一种压倒性的忧郁感笼罩着他。杰森感到无能为力，能回到布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德身边的想法让他更难受了。

在杰森还没有意识过来之前，他已经在抓着变节者的衣服哭泣了。他的泪水浸透了织物，双手找到了变节者背后并抓着，挂在他的身上。这完全没有让变节者恼火。反而，他抚摸着杰森，并哄他安静。

绑架者说：“没关系，会没事的。在感恩节之夜，我不会让你一个人的。”

突然，当变节者以公主抱的姿态把他抱起来时，杰森头晕。房间旋转着，他呜咽了一声。然后杰森就在空中了，他的监禁者将他带出了房间，走廊上的明亮光线袭击着他的眼睛。

在外面，他听到噪音。有人在说话，有一些十几岁的声音在争夺一些小事情。瓷器和叉子的声音相互碰撞，冷却着的烤箱和炉子周围的温暖散发出来。杰森闻到熟食的美妙气味。烤火鸡和派。香料和黄油的味道。

变节者没进他们吃饭的房间。他将杰森带到楼上一个小而舒适的卧室，这是杰森从未去过的房子的一部分。他把他放到柔软的被褥中，杰森立即缩起来，将自己包裹在毯子里。

变节者从他上方的某个地方说：“我要给你拿一点水和药，等我走后不要再跑了，好吗？”

杰森哼了一声，已经快睡着了。感恩节晚餐气味的幽灵仍然流连忘返。杰森忍不住抽泣，比以往任何时候都更加紧绷，感到更加孤独。

变节者蹲在他身后坐在床上，片刻之间保持沉默。一只温暖的手伸向杰森的后背，坚定地站在那里，以示支持。

杰森抽泣着，眼睛因泪水而浮肿，鼻塞得难以呼吸。

“阿尔弗雷德……”他安静地喃喃自语，如此小声，以至于杰森觉得变节者肯定无法听到。他想象着这位英国老人在眼前，告诉他该吃饭了，感恩节应该是一个家庭聚会和团聚的时间。他和布鲁斯是杰森的家人。

“他不在这里，”变节者回答，当杰森沉迷于自己的思想时，听起来太不合时宜了。

“我给你拿一盘新的菜肴来，好吗？”然后那个人大声说：“你想吃点什么？我给你拿些火鸡。就算生病了，也至少应该品尝一些。你想吃些甜点吗？”

杰森眨了眨眼，试图消除睡意。他回头，几乎无法在黑暗的卧室里分辨出男人的身影。

杰森小声说：“你是谁？”

他无法在黑暗中辨别出太多。但杰森确信变节者穿着随意，露出脸庞。但是，他只能微弱地辨认出绑架者脸上的挑起嘴角的笑容。没有其他的。

“我会回来的，我保证。”变节者说，然后在杰森裸露的肩膀下面塞住毯子的一角。

然后他站起来离开房间，留下了在整个房间回荡的承诺。

**Author's Note:**

>  **1 犯罪者（们）**  
>  **2 水**  
>  **3 ~~歌声~~ 音乐**  
>  **4 逃离失败**  
>  **5 思乡症**  
>  6 温度计  
> 7 时钟  
> 8 无形枷锁  
> 9 失落的钥匙  
> 10 ~~纯氧~~ 氯仿  
> 11 斯德哥尔摩症候群  
> 12 烈性毒药  
> 13 濒临窒息  
> 14 慢性毒品  
> 15 未曾存在的牢笼


End file.
